Past and future
by De33y
Summary: Nate on his flight back to Miami interrogates himself about his future and remembers his past. Nate sixth birthday. Spoiler for Brotherly love.


Nate reached his spot on the flight to Miami. It had been months since the last time he saw his mother. He missed her

He relaxed on the seat an closed his eyes.

He felt a little miserable to leave his wife in such a sensitive time, but he was doing that for the baby.

The baby, the word keep echoing in his head.

Was he ready to be father?

He knew, he made a lot of mistakes in his life. How could he told his child to avoid such things when he did those in first?

He thought about his father, that was a very bad example at all. What did he teach him?

Car thieving and a lot about pain.

He would never beat his son. He knew it for sure, none of the hell his gone trough should be touch the baby.

He still remember his sixth birthday.

He was in the kitchen. Mum had make a cake, he hadn't seen it yet, but he knew there was one. There was smell of chocolate all around the house.

They were waiting for dad, they had been waiting him for almost an hour, but Nate didn't care, he just kept waiting. Michael invited him to play in the courtyard, he was so happy, he accept without thinking twice, his big brother asked him so few time. But mum stopped them. She seemed nasty sometimes...

At that time Nate hadn't realized, she acted like that cause she was worried.

"Mike, why don't you take Nate to your room and show him your science project?" She suggested. Mike groaned but he eventually agreed. That was a lot more exciting to Nate, then playing in the courtyard.

They entered the bedroom, Mike's desk was encumbered with a homemade volcano. Mike started picking up bottles and threw the contents in the volcano. Mist came out and slipped softly down the volcano's edge. Nate was enraptured by such a incredible work.

Later they heard steps on the paths, dad was coming home.

"Hey boys! I want you to come here right now!" Shouted mom as the door slammed.

Nate was too young to recognize the signal, but Mike wasn't. He prevent him to go back to the kitchen.

"But Mum called us" Nate complained as the brother held his arm firmly. "No Nate. She don't want us going there" Said Mike without let the grip. "I'm sorry, Nate, Dad is angry this evening." he said kindly.

It had happened sometimes that dad got angry without any reason for, but how could Mike know if he hadn't seen him yet? Nate couldn't understand. He just wanted to go to the kitchen and blow out the candles, he wants to opened the gifts, that was his birthday. He kept complaining.

He learnt the signal that evening : that was the way mom used to call them, when she want them to stay away, cause dad was drunk.

Nate heard his father voice, he was yelling about something he couldn't understand. Some glass crashed, probably dad was throwing them. He heard mom begging his father to stop.

He was scary, he looked at his brother he was scary too. Mike freed his arm and whispered to him to be quiet and not to move, then he rushed to the door and very quietly he closed it.

The voices were approaching, after a while there was an hard knocking on Mike's door.

"Where is my little boy? I want to give him his special gift for his birthday" Nate recognized his father voice, but it didn't sound right. Then there was mom's "Please! Stay away from the kids!" She was crying, suddenly her voice became a scream. Mike pushed hard the door with all his body to keep it closed. Nate was very scared now.

Eventually the door swung open causing Mike to fall. Nate stood in the middle of the room.

Dad make his way toward him kicking away Michael who still laying on the floor.

When he approached he started punching his younger son.

Nate couldn't understand, he asked why, he asked forgiveness, he cried, but the only answer he received was "happy birthday son". He closed his eyes. His father was now holding him against the wall with his left arm, Nate couldn't even say how he got there. His father was ready to hit him, but something stopped him.

Nate dared to watch trough the tears filling his eyes, Mike was holding his father right arm and kicking him. How could he be so brave?

The man turned his attention to the elder brother. "How dare you, you little bitch ?".Once again he pushed him away. He took the belt from his trousers. "Nate go! Hide!" Mike shouted. There was a lot of fear in his voice.

Nate wanted to go out of the room, but he can't, his father and Mike were too closed to the door. He hid into the closet.

He still could see what was happening, looking trough the slits. His body hurt, he couldn't say if it was face, or chest, or leg. He still didn't understand why his dad punched him.

Dad at first broke Mike's volcano, throwing it from the desk. "I'm your father! You had better respect me! You little shit" Then he started beat him with the belt and Mike screamed and cried as the belt hit the flesh.

Nate couldn't say how long did it take, but it came to an end.

Dad's walked out of the room and after a while mom came in.

She went to Mike she said she was proud of him she helped him getting on his feet, then she opened the closet door, Mike was on her side, Nate was still trembling. She caressed him softly until he felt confident enough to exit, then she embraced him, and Mike.

What a fucking birthday thought Nate.

_English is not my native language, I do all my best. I apologize for any mistakes left._

_I appreciate reviews._


End file.
